Everything Happens for a Reason
is the seventh episode of Big Brother 16. Episode Summary After DeAnna's eviction, the jury phase officially began. Danny, Keith, and Rob also created the "No Balls" Alliance. At the next Head of Household competition, "Initial Impact", HouseGuests answered a series of questions based on a survey taken by all of the HouseGuests. All of the questions related to the pre-jurors that were evicted earlier this season. The HouseGuest with the most points would become the new Head of Household. Nicholas was the winner. Unfortunately, Najim also received his third strike and was removed from the game. The Viewing Lounge took his spot on the jury. With both the Head of Household and the Mutiny Medallion in his possession, Nicholas held almost all of the cards going into the week. In order to ensure his allies' safety, he nominated Keith and Rob for eviction. Some HouseGuests, especially Keith and Rob, were confused by Nicholas' decision, mostly because Nicholas was forbidden of telling the others about his secret power. At the Power of Veto Player Pick, Alex, Elizabeth, and Danny (as a result of Rob's HouseGuest Choice Chip), were chosen to compete with the other three. During the Power of Veto competition, "Flashback Feelings", HouseGuests once again answered a series of questions based on their pre-season surveys. However, this time, all of the questions related to the HouseGuests still in the game. Nicholas was the winner. At the Veto Meeting, Nicholas enacted the next step of his plan by taking Rob off of the block, and naming Danny as the replacement nominee. After the Veto Meeting, Nicholas' Mutiny Medallion was revealed to the HouseGuests. The Mutiny Medallion removed both Danny and Keith from the chopping block. They were required to name their own replacement nominees in only five minutes. Danny and Keith nominated Dan and Ally, respectively. Shortly before the first eviction, the HouseGuests learned the week was far from over as this week was a Live Double Eviction. At the first eviction of the week, Ally was evicted by a 5-0 vote and became the first member of the jury. In order to prepare for the Double Eviction, Alex, Dan, and Danny formulated the "ShieldsUp" Alliance. Immediately, the HouseGuests were puzzled in the "Big Brother 16 Logo Puzzle" Head of Household competition. In this competition, HouseGuests must complete a puzzle depicting the logo of the season. The first HouseGuest to correctly solve the puzzle will become the new Head of Household. Dan was the winner. He immediately nominated Nicholas and Keith for eviction. A few moments later, everyone except Elizabeth got mazed and confused in the "Maze Madness" Power of Veto competition. In this competition, HouseGuests raced to be the first person to solve a maze. The first HouseGuest to complete the maze would win the Power of Veto. Nicholas was the winner. At the Veto Meeting, Nicholas took himself off the block, and Dan named Elizabeth as the replacement nominee. At the second live eviction, Keith was evicted by a 3-1 vote, with Nicholas voting to evict Elizabeth. He became the second member of the jury. Day 43 *Head of Household Competition #7 :: Challenge: Initial Impact :: Description: In this competition, HouseGuests answered a series of questions based on a survey taken pre-season. All questions were based on the pre-jurors answers. The HouseGuest with the most points will be the new Head of Household. *Head of Household Competition #7 - Results! :: Winner: Nicholas Najim received his third strike, and as a result, he was removed from the game. Day 44 *Nomination Ceremony #7 Day 47 *Power of Veto Competition #7 : Challenge: Flashback Feelings :: Description: In this competition, HouseGuests answered a series of questions based on a survey taken pre-season. All questions were based on the current HouseGuests' answers. The HouseGuest with the most points will win the Power of Veto. *Power of Veto Competition #7 - Results! :: Winner: Nicholas Day 51 *Power of Veto Ceremony #7 Day 53 *Power of Veto Ceremony #7 - Part 2 Day 56 *Eviction Night #7 Eviction Results Head of Household :: Challenge: Big Brother 16 Logo Puzzle :: Description: In this competition, HouseGuests raced to complete a puzzle depicting the logo of the season. The first HouseGuest to correctly complete the puzzle will be the new Head of Household. :: Winner: Dan Power of Veto : Challenge: Maze Madness :: Description: In this competition, HouseGuests raced to complete a complicated maze. The first HouseGuest to correctly complete the maze will win the Power of Veto. :: Winner: Nicholas Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia * This was the first live Double Eviction of the ORG's history.